


Imagine Fearless

by CosmoKid



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt, Needles, Panic Attacks, Pre-Canon, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: I can do this, he tells himself, clutching at the doorway. He’s half a second away from hyperventilating.It’s just a needle.“Come along Number Two,” Dad says and the disdain is clear in his voice. It always is.





	Imagine Fearless

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt: would you write a short request for tua? If you're feeling it, could you write a drabble or drabble series about Diego vs. His fear of needles? Maybe Reginald tries to "cure" him of his weakness, making it even worse. 
> 
>  
> 
> title from fearless from mean girls because hi i am musical trash

_I can do this_ , he tells himself, clutching at the doorway. He’s half a second away from hyperventilating. _It’s just a needle._

“Come along Number Two,” Dad says and the disdain is clear in his voice. It always is.

He nods, not trusting his voice. He knows that even if he could produce any speech right now, it would be a stuttering mess. Their Dad is cold and emotionless almost all the time, but he always makes it clear how much he hates his stuttering.

His legs are shaky as he takes a few steps forward, trying his best to follow his Dad into the Doctor’s office. He still doesn’t know why he’s here and none of the others. The lack of knowledge does nothing to calm down his pounding heart. His lungs are hurting from breathing too fast. He can’t be here, he can’t do it, not again.

The tattoo on his wrist starts burning again, the memory of the needle pressing into his skin flashing back into his brain like a red hot iron. He gasps, stumbling into the wall.

“ _Number Two_ , this is ridiculous behavior,” Dad says and he doesn’t even have to look up to know that his Dad is glaring at him. “You’re embarrassing me.”

Shame burns deep inside him. He squares his shoulders and nods. _He can do this, he can._

Taking a deep breath, he follows his Dad in an almost trance-like state, letting the Doctor guide him to a seat. He can’t hear a single word she’s saying, everything feels so loud. It’s like there’s a silent alarm blaring in his ears and his eyes feel like their bulging out of his head. He can’t do this. 

_Number Two_.

He blinks. There are tears in his eyes now. He can’t do it, he can’t do this. It was so bad the first time. It was so painful. He can’t.

_Number Two_.

He’s meant to be strong. He has superpowers. He should be able to handle an injection.

_Number Two._

Number One wouldn’t have this problem. He could handle the tattoo, he didn’t even make a noise. He hadn’t cried, he hadn’t thrown up, he was stronger.

_Number Two._

Even Number Four didn’t complain as much as him and Number Four always complained.

“ _Number Two_.”

His head snaps up, his Dad’s voice finally breaking through his panicked state. His Dad is glaring at him, motioning toward the Doctor. She has a soft face, but it looks so concerned as she speaks quietly to him.

“It’ll be like a pinch,” she’s saying, but the words are already fading out again. He feels himself swaying in his chair, her voice becoming background noise in the symphony of silent alarm noise and panic. There are black dots in his vision again.

“Number Two,” Dad is saying again, but it’s too late. He’s falling out of the chair, the floor coming into focus before darkness overcomes it all.

_It’s just a needle._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> im not sure if this is how everyone experiences panic attacks, but this is kinda what mine are like but i dont normally pass out at the end of them
> 
>  
> 
> come cry with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> 


End file.
